


Sleepless

by 61feathers



Category: Free!
Genre: Iwatobi, M/M, Swimming Boys, hot tubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61feathers/pseuds/61feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a sleepy night trying to get Haru out of the hot tub ended up being a whole new experience for the both of them. And did you know that dolphins are the only other species besides humans known to mate for fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm better at translating English than this I swear.

Apparently in the United states thing were much bigger all around. Not that this particularly came as a surprise to Rin, he had traveled a lot in his younger years, all over the place, and he spoke English fluently enough to have picked up a book or two about the states before. However, when he realized that everything meant everything, he didn't really think it would cause a problem in his hotel room. 

After all, who needs a flat screen that big anyways? 

“Haru.” He snorted, just slightly under his breath, because this suite they were staying at had its own hot tub on the patio, and if that wasnt enough to keep the black haired swimmer from sleeping at night, the flat screen hanging on the wall across from it surely was. And Rin never watched T.V., it was too… lazy.

“Haru!” He repeated again, louder so that his roommate for the weekend looks up, almost groggily. Almost like it was past midnight and they had to be up in seven hours (they really did actually).

“What?”

“You need to sleep…” Rin said as carefully as he can, watching the foam and bubbles pop and dance around Haru’s sides and chest. He’d never really had the chance to enjoy a hot tub, so on some level the desire to stay out late was understandable, but even so, winning their individual races tomorrow should have been a priority. They’d been training so long to come to the states and compete, so Rin certainly wasn't going to let a television and a hot tub ruin that for the team.

Haru ignored him though, with a clear lack of enthusiasm.

Rin had to remind himself that patience was a virtue, and at one point Makoto had explained to him, that it was usually better to let Haru have his way, than it was to try and argue with him because the argument would just leave you both tired and worn.

He sighed, walking over to the hot tub edge and sticking his fingertips in nonchalantly. “Haru, what are you even watching?” Eyes turned up to the screen, where dark ocean water was being illuminated by the sun above its surface, and you could see dolphins swimming, twirling, herding each other through the calm blue. There were clicks and squeaks and other funny noises, and then the sound of a corny narrator taking in a deep breath, as if the sight was too impossibly beautiful to even narrate to--despite that being his job.

This was, and Rin slapped a hand over his face in defeat to prove it, exactly the kind of thing that would keep Haru shoulder deep in a hot tub this late at night.

“Do you want to watch?” He murmured, and Rin almost didn't hear him. 

“Do you want to get out and go to bed so that we can win tomorrow?” He countered, oh though much more softly than he would have, had Haru suggested anything else besides him joining him in the water.

“No.”

No as in what? Get out or not win tomorrow? Rin scowled for a moment, reminded himself what Makoto had said once again, and then slipped his whole hand into the water. Haru observed the motion, perhaps hoping that Rin would understand the water-- especially since it was warm and constantly moving, and felt really good on his lower back.

He sighed, a little too concerned about not being concerned to be concerned about-- 

Oh forget it.

Rin shrugged out of his familiar black jacket with ease, tossing the thing aside to a lounge chair near the window before thumbing his pajama pants down in one motion. Haru lacked the attention to see that there was no swimsuit involved in this stripping; Rin didn't care enough to go find his swimsuit in the depths of his suitcase that wasnt even halfway unpacked yet. Besides, this would be a quick-- races tomorrow. Yeah, those important things. The reason they'd come all the way to the states (and certainly not to enjoy the very hot, hot tubs and large televisions and large bed.

Beds. Wait. They wouldn't be enjoying the bed. Bed… as in… only one, while in their hotel suite that certainly had two very large separate beds. Rin may or may not have blushed, judging by the fact that he was climbing naked into the hot tub, while picturing him and Haru together in a single large bed for the night.

He submerged quickly, letting the heat flood over him, the sound of jets rumbling in his ears as his head stayed beneath the surface for a long moment, blowing out a stream of air and then finally, lifting upright. If his face was red now, it was only because of the hot water (or at least thats what he told himself).

“Alright, you got me.” Rin murmured, composed as ever as he shifted next to Haru, who listened intently to the documentary. Something about male bottlenose dolphins pairing up to keep females in check while their pod traveled. “What exactly is it about this that has you so captivated?”

Haru turned to him slowly, those brilliant dark blue eyes staring relentlessly into his mortal soul because-- well Haru just tended to rape people with his eyes any chance he got. Especially Rin, who he secretly found just as captivating as the dolphins on the T.V. 

After opening his mouth like he might say something, he closed it, glanced down, and then back up, and shrugged. “I like dolphins.”

“Is this really worth it though?” Rin asked, settling his shoulder against Haru’s and leaning down so that one of the jets could reach the middle of his back.

Haru yawned, shook his damp hair a little in the motion, and sank down so that his mouth was in the water, and the jet was also reaching his mid-back. 

For quite some time the two of them just stared up at the television, watching dolphins swim and listening to the narrator explain their hunting techniques, and how they communicated to each other. And it was funny actually-- Rin hadn't exactly noticed (probably because he could understand it) but the whole thing was in English, and while English was a mandatory class that Haru had taken and passed (probably with a decent grade too) there was no way he could understand it fluently.

Rin probably never would have thought twice about it, until Haru lifted himself out of the water a little more, tilted his head to the side and squinted a little at the screen, and then looked back at him with some odd expression of misunderstanding.

“Tell me what it said.” He inquired softly, body shifting from the position of the jets, and settling with his shoulder overlapping Rin’s just a little. Almost leaning on him. Or maybe he was. Maybe Rin was just trying to convince himself he wasnt-- for obvious reasons that involved thoughts about being nude and hot and sharing a bed.

So he focused, dug deep to grasp the complex English language and strange accents spilling out of the documentary, and found that it was simple.

“They’re talking about… Err…” He paused. “Mating.”

Haru’s mouth twitched a little.

Dolphins, aside from humans, are the only animals that are known to mate for fun.

Rin blinked, flicking his tongue across his lower teeth, and then bit his lip.

“What?” Haru leaned towards him. “What did it say?”

“D--Didn't you pay any attention in your language classes?” Rin tried to sink until his mouth was under the surface of the bubbling water. Maybe he wanted to submerge his head again too, so the blush would be from the heat and not from his own ideas.

“Nagisa always calls me a dolphin.” Haru said, and it wasn't a surprise. Everyone called Haru a dolphin now and again-- he swam like one most of the time anyways. And that was exactly why this particular part of the documentary was makin Rin blush.

“Tell me. Now.” 

Rin cussed into the water, then picked his face up out of it and tried not to let his voice sound too angry. “Dolphins like to have sex for fun.”

Haru blinked, expression blank as ever, contemplating maybe. He looked like he might laugh at Rin for a second too, before he looked back up at the screen.

“Are you sure thats what it said?” He whispered.

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” And with that he settled himself again, further into the crook of Rin’s shoulder where the water was the same temperature as the body heat, and all he could feel was wet skin and bubbles dancing around it. 

The redhead closed his eyes and swallowed, something like crickets jumping in the pit of his stomach-- or maybe it was the fast food they had eaten when they arrived at the airport earlier that evening. Didn't matter though. What mattered was the fact that in any second now he was going to wake up and be back in his dorm room with no Haru leaning against him and no stupid dolphin documentary playing, and no bubbly hot tub to keep him warm.

“Rin.”

“Hm?” He turned his face to the side slightly, finding the top of Haru’s head much closer than he expected. Under the water two sets of fingers from two different hands flickered against each other, and it was an intelligent touch-- not an accident in any sense. Haru let his fingertips slide against Rin’s hand on purpose. Rin shivered, wishing he’d gone to get his swimsuit.

“Tell me everything it says.” 

“I don’t think i can translate that fast.”

“Try…”

Rin looked up the screen, trying to ignore the fact that it was showing dolphins in their mating process, and how it was slightly disturbing because it was right there in their face, and because Haru was right there leaning into him, head on his chest and hand still brushing his. So softly but burning under the water, hotter than any temperature this hot tub could ever reach. 

Rin swallowed, decided that, at least while he was dreaming and not-waking-up, he would make the best of it. Haru seemed awfully cuddly tonight, and he wasn't about to start complaining about it either. Wasn't quite ready to spill his own guts to himself and remind himself how long he’d been waiting for a moment like this with the dolph--I mean BOY-- of his dreams, but it was there nonetheless.

And if it meant translating some stupid documentary and not sleeping and potentially being tired for their race tomorrow… well that was just something that was going to have to be. Rin figured, if Makoto was right about what he said anyways, he couldn't argue with Haru.

Slowly he pulled his arm up out of the water-- the one Haru was leaning on-- and slung it around him, pulling him tighter into his side because it felt like if he was going to do him a favor he should get something more in return for it.

Oh though trying to listen to the narrator over the sound of his heart racing was a whole new challenge, and trying to comprehend what to interpret was even worse.

“Dolphins… err… Bottlenose dolphins, i guess in the… mating season they--

And he lost it, cut off because Haru’s lithe fingers were curled with his and his cheek was nuzzling his shoulder and it was so rare for him to act like this anyways it--it--

“They are… I think its saying that they--

“Shhh.” 

Rin stopped, face red and his ears rang just a little with embarrassment because it was just too hard to translate with someone you really did… enjoy… leaning right on you with their hand in yours. 

“Nevermind.” Haru allowed, and Rin figured he’d have to prove his language skills more thoroughly another time-- he hated the idea of Haru questioning his intelligence. 

“Can we go to sleep then?” the redhead suggested after a moment.

“Mmn.” Haru breathed. “Goodnight.” 

Rin sighed, but couldn't bring himself the speak what he was thinking. Not here, Haru. You can’t sleep in the hot tub!

The boy fidgeted a little closer. 

Oh. For fucks sake!

“Goodnight, Haru.” Rin whispered, and maybe if he was lucky Haru would let him carry him to bed. One bed. And maybe if he was really lucky, Haru would let him hold him outside of the water too.


	2. Breath. More. Kiss. Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lemon down there. I promise.

Haru wasn't a heavy sleeper to no ones surprise. He probably wasnt very good at sleeping in general, and that fact terrified me into hesitation when the boy fell asleep on my shoulder in the hot tub, content and warm in the water, and somehow straddling my lap because the dolphin documentary had ended almost twenty minutes ago, and Haru had barely been paying attention to it once I stopped trying to translate anyways.

Shifting him through the bubbles and the steam and the interior of the hot tub was a challenge within itself. I was naked for one, and carrying him meant that i wouldn't be able to grab a towel. Wouldn't be able to hide the obvious swelling in my southern regions if he woke up…

and so i let him sleep there on me for just a few extra moments, thinking about all the times in the past when seeing his face had set fire inside my heart, and then only to be put out by the calm blue of his eyes only seconds later. He left my feelings sizzling far too often, baking in an enraged heat; the water evaporating as quickly as it would come. I thought about how the things he made me feel weren't fair, and how i had dismissed them for so long as hate. 

Of course love and hate always went hand in hand. They had to. They belonged together. Like fire and water. Swimming and Summer sun. Dolphins and Sharks sharing one endless ocean…

I could have stayed there forever with Haru, if he’d just stay asleep or if i wasn't so turned on i felt like my head might explode. Or maybe with just the promise of toes not turning pruny. God I hated being pruny.

A new documentary about trees ended up being the deciding factor of my trying to get out of the hot tub with Haru. Because i could handle some sea creatures now and again, but trees were just too brown and too tall and too unpleasant all together for me to focus on. Besides… we had a race tomorrow and--

Haru shifted slightly, sniffing in his shallow sleep and making a motion against me that could only be one thing-- the way he flicked his hair back and forth after coming up out of the water. I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. Maybe he was dreaming about swimming with dolphins. 

It took more effort than i imagined to pick up a dead weight out of the water. One because part of me really didn't want to, and two because being horny tended to distract you from a lot of things that should come easy. Haru wasnt even that heavy--heavier than I expected sure-- but not heavy enough for me to struggle with. Hell no. I lifted weights on a regular basis. He couldn't be more than a hundred and fifty pounds-- pure muscle if i must add. 

He squirmed, awakened by the rocking motion of my arms and the last step i took getting out of the hot tub. His blue eyes flying open in surprise, glancing around, finding his cheek against my shoulder my and arms beneath his ass like a mother would carry a toddler. He lifted upright, looking down and twitching his toes like he expected the ground to show up beneath them any second now, and then looked at me.

His face was soft, tired, but knowing nonetheless. He breathed a tiny sigh--almost a huff of laughter because I would refuse to let him go now and he knew the expression on my face well.

“You’re embarrassed.” he stated, fingers playing on my collar bone until i reached the patio door, and he took the liberty of opening it because my arms were too full of him.

“You’re not going to laugh at me are you?” I cocked a brow at him--another expression that he knew well. He’d actually told me before that he liked it, but never exactly why.

“Not unless its because you wet yourself again like in grade school.”

I snorted, looked away and allowed the fact that i would never--and i do mean NEVER-- live that one down. Haruku thought it was the funniest fucking thing in the world--and he wasnt one for laughter.

“Yeah well how about the time you closed your eyes too long underwater and ran right into the wall?” I suggested. “And gave yourself a bloody nose?”

“This isn't about me, you're the one who’s embarrassed.” 

“Mmmnn…” I let my knees hit the edge of the bed in our suite, pausing to remind myself that Haru in this state was rare, and beautiful, and if i wasnt kidding myself i’d love to see him beneath me. “You’re just lucky there weren't any sharks in the water.” I smirked.

Chances where going to be that in this state i wouldn't be sleeping for some time, and thus, i dumped him over on the bed. Leaned down and ignored the fact that the blankets would be wet.

He blinked, low and slow and his tongue wet his bottom lip with a quick motion as i bared my teeth to him, grinning, also low and slow and eager--passionate actually. He’s fingers played at my shoulders, neck, jaw; all the while eye contact never broken. Along with swimming, one of the things he was greatest at, was keeping those eyes on mine.

“Haruka…” I whispered as his touch smoothed the evil grin off my face, and with his thumb he pushed up my lip gently to look at my teeth--they were sharp of course. Always had been.  
“Don’t bite.” he informed, and wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck smoothly, pulling me down to him because--holy fuck-- Haruka Nanase wanted me to kiss him. Me. Of all people. Not that broad, gentle creature known as Makato, or the tall lean butterfly expert known as Rei. No. He wanted me. The shark.

I lost it then. Lost all sense of time and space and caring that my mind had to offer. This was better than a race in seven--maybe six-- hours tomorrow.This was better than a hot tub and a documentary about dolphins. This was better than being captain of my own team. 

The only thing i could think of in that particular moment of mouths sliding together, back and forth and warm and wet, that was better than kissing Haru, was swimming with him. But even then… swimming wasn't always this refreshing. 

Nothing but his breathing changed between us, while small hungry gasps were exiting with every movement i had to give, he remained calm, fascinated almost, and engulfed in the same way he was when he went under the surface of water. His breathing changed because it had to in order to compensate for my breath going into him.

His hands snaked along my neck, stopping to feel the water droplets in my hair, run his fingers through it, shake a little bit down around us. Breathe. More. Kiss. Harder.

Tongue tracing tongue, flicking and swirling and swimming between us and occasionally touching the hard surface of teeth. Oh though i couldn't tell right away-- not until Haru finally pulled back, a tiny frown on his delicate face. His chest was rising and falling quickly, his hands settled just below my shoulder blades on my bare sides. 

“Sharp..” He only whispered, swallowing.

It wasnt a question to be answered, obviously. It didn't matter why they were sharp-- they were and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. So that was simply all that was stated. Sharp. No confliction. No hesitation.

They can be gentle… maybe…

I leaned over him carefully, testing the waters a little more with my hands. Running my fingertips along his ribs and pectorals and picking up little drops leftover from the hot tub along the way. Gentle liquid, cold now in the naked air, becoming stale along his skin as i moved over him, brushing the nervousness out of my system with every stroke. Haru tipped his head back once i got to his neck, welcoming my mouth which twitched in some level of sheer delight as well as some level of hell. Tortured, slowly, bruising my heart kind of hell.

I licked at his throat, listening to the way he breathed and the way his stomach muscles coiled just a little into me. His hands on my neck turning into the full length of his arms, and his chin tilted towards my ear. 

“More.” Was all he had to say, and my late teenage hormones decided it was a good time to be a horny asshole. I grazed the length of his collar bone, letting my teeth gently touch his skin for a second, and then biting down hard. My hips jolted forward in the same movement, pinning his thighs flat into the bed. 

Haru moaned. Exactly the kind of noise i would never have expected him to make. And i echoed it, tongue soaking up the taste of chlorine on his neck, while i sucked and printed a hickey just below his ear. He squirmed for a second, pain flickering into the spot where my teeth had raked him just a little too roughly. He pulled on my hair. He shut his deep blue eyes tight. He spread his legs a little further apart.

He kissed me again. 

He drove me insane.

“Ahh…. Ah…” I panted, letting the bare naked bottom half of me flex and tense against his swim suit covered length of his pelvis. His thighs twitched eagerly, naturally waiting to figure out the motion of my--erhem-- ocean. 

Almost grinned at my own thought. 

“Mmmnn… Mnn.” Haru’s arms collapsed at his sides then, knotting in the sheets as he arched his back, matched a quick stride against mine, and through the layer of swimsuit he wore i could feel the heat of his hard starting to come forward. It was like trying to catch your breath underwater when our erections touched. The sizzle of that fire and water and evaporation all at once with a dash of lightening to top it all off.

“Rin.” He whispered, so breathless i couldn't even be sure it was what he intended to say. Shivers rolled up my spine, making my hips roll down again, and then up, and down, and it was familiar in a sense-- the same kind of movement i would do in the water after the first dive. 

“H--Haru.” I nipped at his ear, kissed and licked and bit again, and he was suddenly pulling the waistband down on his swimsuit. Suddenly leaning forward a little to pull the wet material away from him, and then leaning back again to wriggle out of the rest. 

Turns out Haru was much better at taking off regular clothes than he was taking off his swimsuit. He needed help i decided, but he would tilt my face back towards him when i tried to glance downwards to see where he was stuck at. His face heated up, pink and furious when he grunted softly, and still couldn't ease it off of him.

And of course he didn't buy the kind of swimsuits that had a string to loosen on them. He had the kind of swimsuits that were tight and clinging to him with all their might. Like mine. But i was certain mine would have come off a little more willingly when i stopped to think about it.

Haru finally managed on his own, and relaxed back into the bed, completely bare and shivering a little because the air conditioner was swishing somewhere above us and we were still damp. He took a deep breath, leaning upwards and pulling his elbows back so that he was resting on them. His forehead leaned into the crook of my shoulder. He seemed to pause, eyes closed and his expression reserved and a little pink around the edges. He was blushing. Hard.

“Rin…” He spoke, swallowing the nerves and peeking up at me through a lining of black lashes. He licked his lips swiftly, fidgeted, and then began nibbling in the same area that i had done to him. Just below my ear.

I croaked some odd noise of approval, hands pushing up the sides of his lean body starting at his hips and moving all the way to his ribs. Pushed him down again, kissed him hard, rocked into this body a little more closely this time. More electricity. More pleasure.

Naked. Skin on skin. Heat rising like no other and boiling over with such exuberance i almost fainted right then and there. I could feel him rubbing upwards beneath me, hips pushing the swollen member between his legs against my own. Hard on hard, poking and playing and kissing at each other in a delicate but fearless way. I began to feel the tiny dribble of precum between us, but couldn't decide who it was coming from.

“MmmnnnHaru….” I reached between us, watching as he chewed at his bottom lip, fingernails beginning to prick the tight skin across my shoulder blades. He would tense, forget to breathe, remember to breathe, and then go limp helplessly. 

Haru seemed to accept the fact that in this situation pleasure was the dominating factor, and no mind or logic could stop us from making this decision so randomly. What all started as me trying to get him out of the pool, turned into Haru allowing me to touch him like this. To rub him in this kind of way. To kiss his neck and chest until it was mottle purple and red.

And he gasped. And he moaned. And he writhed beneath me. Each sound echoing the way he would suck in a desperate breath during a race when his face would break the surface for a tiny second. That pure need of oxygen getting in the way of the beloved water. 

It sounded brilliant. This gasp or that moan, and my name coming out when i bent my head down to suck onto his nipple. The way the small of his back would curve upwards, and his toes would curl into the sheets and his fingers clutching at my back for anything and everything. And how, when my hand would slow down along his shaft, he would whisper “more” into my ear.

Like the water, Haru didn't want the tamed, conventional ways of sex. He wanted faster, harder, stronger. He wanted to dive in and he wanted it to bare its fangs and attack him back. He wasn't afraid.

I wasn't afraid. I was a shark in the bloodied water. High off of the sensory experience. The touch. The taste. The sounds.

Haru.

“Haru!” I lurched forward as his hands traveled low to the small of my back, slipping into the dimples there, and then up the curve of my backside. He squeezed hard, mouth open wide and falling into my neck. He bit me hard--just as hard as i’d bit him if not harder-- and squeezed his eyes shut. I choked back a yelp.

His body was taught like a bowstring, curved upwards, and i didn't have to look down the see him lose himself all over me. I could feel the pearly white ribbons jump upright between us, landing on my stomach, and then dripping down onto his.

“F--Fuck.” I hissed, my own body reacting in ways I couldn't fully comprehend anymore. White light fizzled behind my head and rung in my ears. Haru’s mouth retreated hanging open, his head hitting the bed with a muted thump. He was shaking. 

“I--I love.”

“F--fuwaah?”

I barely heard him, releasing myself into the mess between us, my mouth open in a silent, paralyzing wail. I wasn't even sure how long that orgasm lasted-- all i knew was that sometime after that i was collapsed onto Haru, feeling the offbeat thump of his heart against mine. They were racing to no finish line, together, him leading the way because his composure always seemed to find itself first.

When i opened my eyes again it was because he was petting my hair back from my face, trying to catch stray locks and push them behind my ear. He was breathing softly, eyes half lidded from what i could see, and he was about to say something.

“Ha--

“I love you… I think.”

I swallowed, looking up at him slowly, sweat sticky on my forehead and sluggish and weak from the aftermath. I didn't give myself the option of thinking that statement through carefully (the emotions were too raw for me right now). He didn't want me to answer him either-- he just wanted to speak his mind in this rare moment. And for fucks sake he sure as hell had every right to do so.

I wrapped my arms around him, kissed him as delicately as i could on his rose tinted cheek, and accepted the fact that in no way shape or form was I ever going to be awake for the race tomorrow. 

Haruka Nanase fell asleep beneath me within seconds, and knowing him, he'd probably be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! And I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
